In time
by MushroomNatsu
Summary: In the future money has become time. To survive you need to get more time. Ichigo is trying to escape death multiple times. But one day he meets a myterious ravenhaired girl, which will change his life. Based on the movie: In time!


Hi everybody!

I'm sorry for the readers of my Fairy Tail fic. I haven't updated in a long time. I think I'm gonna stop with that one. BUT!

I have a great new story! It's based on the movie 'In Time'. I really loved that movie! I'm going to use the anime Bleach for this fic. I think the personalities and looks of those people fit best in this story.

_Description about the movie:_

In the future, money has changed in to time. Everybody stops aging at the age of 25. At that moment the clock on your arm is ticking from one year to zero. To survive, you need to get more time. You can do that in different ways: Earn it, Steal it or inherit it. Time is now the money you used in the past. It's simple. The rich survive, and the poor live in fear. They live in fear, every time looking at their clock. Seeing they don't have long anymore…

Digits: The clock on people their arms. It's can't be erased and it keep ticking every second.

Time zones: Looks a lot like Hunger Games. This world is devided in time zones. From zone 40 to 1. 40 is poorest en 1 is richest.

Bank: It's just a normal bank, but then with little machines who keep time.

Time Guardian: (Acctually it's time watcher, but time guardian sounds cooler) This person makes sure every bit of time has been earned honest.

Further in this story comes more, but that will be explained when the time comes.

I hope you like it all! This one is going to be short though, just looking if people will like it. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do have bleach at home for my clothes?

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter one: Life

-0-0-0-0-

_Ichigo POV_

I am running. Running for my life.

I looked at my arm. The green digits were glowing in the dark.

One hour. One hour before I die.

I walked past the bank. When I walked to the door, I looked inside. Inside were more than a thousand people, waiting to get their time. 'Shit' I cursed and ran away, looking for an option.

A few minutes later my clock was at 45 minutes. I was in a little abandoned street, no people around me. 'Shit shit shit!' I cursed and fell through my knees. It's hopeless.

40 minutes.

I'm gonna die. I don't know where to go. There are no people around me. Stealing is no option. The bank is full and I have no job. I'm doomed.

At that moment, one person walked past me. I was lying on the ground, making no move. I'm sure he thinks I'm dead. The person walked in front of me, stopping. He slowly crouched, grabbing my arm. The person grabbed my sleeve and pulled it down.

30 minutes.

The man smiled and grabbed with is right hand my wrist. He turned his wrist, so that mine was on top of his. The green digits on my arm slowly started to count to zero.

25 minutes, 20 minutes, 15 minutes.

When the clock was at 10 minutes, I started to move. I grabbed the guy's throat and turned my wrist, so his was on top. I looked at this left arm. He had 4 days. Lucky me.

I quickly took my minutes back. After that I took 3 days and 23 hours from his time. Then I stood up, happy that I was saved. 'Hey!' the man shouted. 'Why do I keep 1 hour? I can't do anything with this!'

I smiled and put a hand though my orange hair. 'In 1 hour, you can do a lot' I said and ran away.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at my apartment, I jumped in my bed, thinking about this new way of payment. Today is my birthday. Almost one year ago, I became 25.

I'm named Ichigo Kurosaki. Today, I'm 26. I live in the outskirts of Tokyo, a place where only poor people live, in zone 38. My mom, Masaki, died when I was five, her time being stolen by some stupid arsehole. My dad, Isshin, is still alive, living in zone 30. He didn't want me to leave home, concerned about my time. I didn't mind, and I left. I also have 2 sisters. Yuzu and Karin. Luckily they are both 10 and need to wait 15 years before their lives will count in.

I sighed and decided to take a shower. I quickly went to the bathroom, pulling off my clothes while walking. I turned the hot water tap on and water started flowing. In the shower, the hot steaming water soothed my muscles and cleaned my body. After already 5 minutes, I turned off the tap. Water was really precious in the poorest zones, and the landlord always became really angry if you stayed longer in it.

After the shower, I put my old jeans on and a clean purple shirt with 'Nice Vibe' on it. My favorite. After that I went to my refrigerator and grabbed a beer. I opened it and took a sip. 'Ah, also my favorite' I said out loud.

At that moment, someone knocked on my door. 'Coming' I said, quickly cleaning the place a bit up. After taking another sip of my beer, I opened the door.

There stood my dad. 'SON! HOW ARE Y-' he asked, but I interrupted him by closing the door in his face. I turned around and was about to walk away when I heard his voice again. 'Ichigo, please open. I needed to pay 1 day to get here' he said, knocking on my door again.

An irritated vein on my forehead appeared and I opened the door again. 'What are you doing here? You got a lot of time. People could have stolen it from you anytime' I said, pulling him inside. 'I only took 5 days with me, the rest I put back in the bank' Isshin said and jumped on the couch. 'Give your old pops a beer, son'

I sighed and went back to the kitchen. After I grabbed a beer for my dad, I sat on the chair in front of him. 'What are you doing here?' I asked again, looking serious. 'Can't I visit my son anymore?' Isshin said and pouted his lips. I sighed and leaned more in the chair. 'How are Yuzu and Karin?' I asked, looking at the ceiling. 'They are fine, a friend is babysitting on them'

I nodded and took another sip of my beer. 'I almost died today' I said casually, like it was nothing. 'Oh, how did you get more time?' Isshin asked, also not very surprised. 'Stole it from a guy who was walking past me' I answered. 'Did you kill him?' Isshin asked, now more caution is his voice. 'No, I left him one hour. Could be enough' I said and looked at my watch. (AN/ Just a normal watch, not his clock)

'I need to go' I said and stood up. 'I'm going to steal more today with Ishida and Chad'. Isshin also stood up and looked at me. 'Why don't you just go back home? Yuzu and Karin really miss youuuu!' he whined and poked me in my forehead. 'No, dad. I'm staying here' I said and put my jacket on.

'OHH! MISAKI! OUR SON DOESN'T LOVE ME! WHY?' Isshin started to shout and fell on his knees. 'Oh, shut up' I said and opened the door. 'Are you staying here, or are you leaving?'

Isshin stood up, back to normal. He walked through the door, sticking his tongue out at me. 'I'm going back home. Yuzu and Karin will love me more than you do!' He said and walked away, sometimes looking over his shoulder. I sighed and closed my door.

-0-0-0-0-

After I left my home, I went to the bus station. Chad lived in zone 39 and Ishida in 35. When the bus came, I stepped inside. 'One hour, please' The driver said and pointed at the machine. I put my arm in the machine and 1 hour was sucked from my life.

I walked to the back of the bus, waiting to arrive at zone 39. I grabbed my old cellphone and sent a message to Ishida and Chad.

_Hey morons,_

_I'm on the bus right now, going to pick Chad up. Then we will pick up Ishida. After that, we will see._

_See you morons later,_

_Ichigo_

'Message sent' stood on the display. I closed my phone and looked outside. We drove the bank, seeing that it, again, was really crowded. I sighed and looked in front of me again.

At that moment my phone beeped. I opened and read the messages. Chad sent a little emoticon of hand with a thumb up. Ishida sent me his whole plan for tonight. I sighed and closed the phone.

'Zone 39' the bus driver said and opened the doors. I quickly jumped out of the bus before it drove away. There in front of me stood Chad. 'Hey Chad!' I said, punching him in the shoulder. 'Long time no see'

Chad looked at me and sighed. 'It's Sado' he said, punching me back, much harder than needed. I laughed, now rubbing my sore arm. 'Yeah, sure. You got enough time for the bus? It will cost 2 hours to get to zone 35' I said and waited for his response. Chad lifted his arm and pulled up his sleeve. On him arm stood 7 hours. I nodded and turned around.

At the other bus station, we waited another 15 minutes before the bus came. Almost the whole ride Chad and I were silent. 'So hows life?' I asked suddenly. 'Hmh, normal' Chad anwered. That was the only thing that was said.

'Zone 35' the driver said and the doors opened. Chad and I stepped out and the bus drove away. 'So, now to Ishida's' I said and Chad nodded. You could clearly see the difference in zones. In my zone it was very filthy and not a lot of people walked over street. Here in zone 35, more people were just walking over street, talking with their partners or taking the dog on a walk.

Chad an I walked to a big apartment and stepped inside. 'Oh god!' I shouted. It really smelled like rotten eggs inside here! Closing our noses, we went upstairs. Arrived at Ishida's door, we quickly stormed in, not even bothering to knock.

I quickly closed the door and turned around. It smelled much better here. Ishida was sitting on his couch, reading a book. 'Good morning' he said and closed his book. 'Looks like you survived that terrible smell' I nodded. 'Yeah, what is that smell?' I asked. Ishida laughed and smirked. 'One of my neighbours died a few days ago, having not enough time. The landlord just noticed cause of the terrible smell' he said and smirked again.

I sighed and jumped on the chair in front of him. 'Apart from that, let's talk about the thing why we are here' I said and looked at both of them. 'We are gonna steal some time!'

Ishida sighed and put some papers on the table. 'I got the map of zone 35. The cameras are marked red' he said and opened it. The map was quite small, and there were not that much cameras. This is going to be easy! 'Ok, why don't you stand there..' I started and pointed at the map.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was getting dark. Chad, Ishida and I were stealing the whole evening. Shame we only got a few days. I expected that people had much more time here, like Ishida.

At that moment a car drove by. Ishida jumped in front of the car, trying to make a scene. The car hit Ishida and stopped. Ishida jumped backwards when the car came, so he wasn't really hit.

A petite little woman stepped out of the car, followed by one bodyguard. 'Lucky' I said. The rich people mostly have bodyguards with them, to protect them from people who steal.

'Oh god, Are you alright?' she asked and helped Ishida up. I quickly tiptoed to the car and opened the trunk. While Ishida was trying to distract the woman and her big bodyguard, I grabbed all the machines I could. After that I signed to Chad that he could come.

'Couldn't you watch out better?' Ishida was shouting at the women. Chad now stood behind the guard. Chad nodded at Ishida. Ishida quickly grabbed the woman her throat. She yelled and waited for her bodyguard to come in action. But he didn't. She saw Chad was strangling the bodyguard, definitely stronger than him. She shouted for help.

'It won't help. You are one of the few people who drive here. Prepare to lose' I said and grabbed her wrist. I shoved her sleeve away and widend my eyes at her time. She had almost had 200 years ticking there! I smiled and grabbed her other wrist. I turned it and her clock started ticking faster. 'What are you doing? Don't do that!' she shouted and tried to turn my arm away, without any effort.

'Ishid…'. I wanted to say something, but I was interrupted. A whole bunch of policemen and bodyguards surrounded us. 'Oh shit!' I shouted. 'Run! I'll distract them! Quick!'

Ishida and Chad quickly ran away from the guards, leaving me alone. I was still busy stealing her time. A few more years. Come on! Come on! Go faster!

Then a few guards grabbed my arms and threw me away. A policemen ran to me and pinned me down. 'Are you alright, Kuchiki-sama?' one of the bodyguards asked to the woman. 'Yes, I'm fine. But he stole my time. Take it back' she ordered.

One of the bodyguards walked up to me and grabbed my arm. I gave him a death glare, before he begin to steal my time. 'How many do I need to take?' he asked. The woman looked at her arm. '70 years' she said.

After the bodyguards stole 70 years from me, he walked away again. The policeman stood up and took me with him. 'Hey, where are you taking me?' I shouted, trying to resist. 'You must not resist' I heard behind me. It was the women. 'It was a big mistake to steal from a Kuchiki. You will pay for this. That's why I'm taking you with me' She said and stepped back into the car.

The policeman threw me into the car and then he stepped inside. This wasn't what I planned. Are Ishida and Chad ok? What will happen to me? Will they kill me?

'Sit still and don't talk. If you do, you will be dead in a second' the policeman in the front, who turned around said and turned back. When he said that, we drove away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

If you have any tips, please PM me! Please review as well.

I won't write another chapter in a while, I have a little exam week next week. So first I need to learn, a lot. And then I need to take the tests of course. Hope you all don't mind!

-Gives everybody Ichigo plushies-

~MushroomNatsu


End file.
